


Begin Again

by Marissaaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Modern Era, Multi, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Work In Progress, Writer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaaaa/pseuds/Marissaaaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy's world is turned upside when sparks fly with his son's kindergarten teacher, Ms. Granger.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, Hermione! I think you burnt these," Ron Weasley grumbles, chewing and swallowing regardless of the charcoal taste. He was currently propped up on the kitchen counter, swinging his freckled legs back and forth and watching his best female brunette with mild interest.

Hermione Granger sighs, not surprised at herself as she picks up the cookie tray and throws the ruin charcoal colored cookies in the trash.

"Not like they were for  _you_ anyway, Ronald," Hermione scolds, swatting Ron's muscular arm as she walks by him and opens the fridge to peer inside.

"Oh, no! That was the last of my cookie dough and I burnt them. What am I going to do now?  _Meet the Teacher_ starts in an hour and I have no cookies!" She exclaims dramatically, closing the fridge in a huff.

"No, not the cookies!" Ron mocks.

"We can just make a trip to the grocery store, 'Mione? God forbid, something doesn't go according to your lists and daily planner," Harry Potter says sarcastically, catching the end of their conversation as he walks into the kitchen the three of them shared.

"I'll have you know, my entire  _life_ is in my daily planner."

Harry wrinkles his nose, ignoring Hermione, and coughing slightly as he opens the window above their kitchen sink to let in fresh into the room.

"How can the two of you breathe in here? And we all know our Hermione can't boil water, so why didn't you buy them in the first place?" Harry asks, snickering at the glare Hermione shoots him.

Harry pulls himself up on the counter across from Ron, removing his glasses off his face to wipe the lenses off.

"Because I wanted to make a good first impression on my students!" Hermione exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as she scowls at the two of them.

Hermione knows she wouldn't be able to stay mad at the two of them for long though. Harry and Ron were so much more than her roommates or bestfriends, they were her family. She met her boys when she was ten years old. She was the new girl in town and on her very first day, she was bullied on the playground after school by a group of older boys tossing her backpack between them, teasing her about being a know-it-all teacher's pet. Harry and Ron marched right up to them and instigated a fist fight in her honor. Thirteen years later and they were still inseparable, moving in together right out of highschool as Hermione attended University and Harry and Ron went to the Police Academy.

"They're  _five_ year olds, Hermione," Ron points out.

Harry rolls his unique green eyes, hopping off the counter with a thud as he grabs his car keys next to Ron, interrupting Hermione before her and Ron could start their daily spats. "C'mon 'Mione, go get dressed, we can go to the store before I drop you off."

Hermione beams at him, kissing him on the cheek as she runs past him to get ready. She despised being late and she was already way behind.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason!" She calls over her shoulder as Ron cries out, "What about me!"

.

.

.

"Draco."

Silence.

"Draco."

Silence.

_Thump._

"Ow, mother!" Draco Malfoy cries, holding his now red ear as he whirls around in his sleek black computer chair.

Narcissa Malfoy rolls her eyes, a young Draco look alike attached to her hip as she says, "I've tried calling you multiple times. You were supposed to pick up Scorpius an hour ago. You're taking him to meet his teacher today."

Draco frowns.

"I'm sorry, mum. I've just been so busy writing and trying to finish this book. It's all I can think about."

Narcissa settles Scorpius down on Draco's office floor before she leans down to give her only son a kiss on the cheek. He had came such a long way since his rebellious teenage years. "It's okay, dragon. Do you remember how to get to his elementary school? I have the address, you can always use GPS."

Draco chuckles, closing his laptop as he stood up, hugging his mother goodbye.

"No, mum, I'm fine. I got this. Thank you for watching Scorp today while I worked. You help me out so much."

"My pleasure, I love my grandson and I don't mind at all. Our house is so lonely and quiet now that you've grown up and run off. Would you like to come by for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, that's perfect, thank you. I'll see you and father later on this evening."

With a kiss on the cheek to Scorpius, Narcissa shows herself the way out, her expensive high heels echoing across the hardwood floors.

"Daddy!" Scorpius exclaims, scrambling up fast and almost tripping over his small feet trying to rush over to Draco.

"Are we going to meet my teacher today?"

Draco smiles, completely in awe as he listened to his son ramble on about all the stuff he wanted to tell and show his new teacher. Scorpius had attended Pre-K the year before so he was familar with a classroom, but this was his first real year that counted at school and Draco was a little nostalgic and heartbroken. He was growing up so fast and all he did was blink. At five years old, Scorpius was Draco's pride and joy, his lifeline, his bestfriend; he saved Draco from himself.

At the age of eighteen, Draco became a single father to a newborn son. Scorpius mother, Astoria Greengrass, had died in a complicated childbirth. Draco had never been so scared, fearful, and terrified in his life. Looking down at his miniature twin, Draco would do it a million times over. It had been just him and Scorpius since the very beginning and he wouldn't change those memories for the world despite some of the more painful ones. That little boy held Draco's entire heart in his hand.

"Alright, alright," Draco cut Scorpius rambling off as he leans down to pick up his son and scoffing at his outfit.

"Did Grandma Cissy  _really_ put you in a sweater vest?" Draco rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath about crazy mothers as he walks out of his office and down the hall to his son's room.

Scorpius giggles happily on his hip, ready to meet his new teacher and show off his cool new dragon.

.

.

.

Hermione sighs happily, her plate of store bought chocolate chips cookies on a TV stand next to her desk, smelling delicious and waiting to be eaten. She had about fifteen more minutes before parents would start showing up with their children.

She was a little nervous and anxiety ridden. While she had plently of college and hands on experience with teaching and children, this was her first real job out of school.

Hogwarts Elementary School was an incredible decision with great benefits and a nice salary for a newly kindergarten teacher. One of the most prestigious and educated schools in all of Britian; parents spent good money for the advance and hands on learning experience their children recieved at Hogwarts.

And today was August 21st, two days before school started. It was tradition for parents to bring their children to meet their teacher for the year and get a feel of their surroundings before the start of the school year.

Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her modest black pencil skirt, Hermione catches her appearance in the glass and smiles. With her nice blue blouse tucked into her skirt and sensible black flats with soft curly hair, she feels professional and approachable.

Fixing a few posters to hang right by her white board, her honey brown eyes gaze over the classroom with a pleasant smile.

She was the last room on the right in the Hogwarts kindergarten hall. Her room was small but cozy, painted in soft blues with various animal designs. She had numerous learning posters with educational or positive quotes. Her classroom had three round white tables with rainbow chairs, allowing five students each, making a class of fifteen students. She went out and bought her own classroom rugs and smiled of the memory that came along with it.

_"An otter rug, Hermione?!"_

_"Shut up, Ron! I think it's cute."_

_"Yeah, cuter than your face, Ron."_

_"Bugger off, Harry!"_

She had placed her adorable, soft, and brown otter shape rug in the corner of the classroom with a wooden rocking chair for reading time. In the other corner was a black bookshelf she bought at a yard sale with hundreds of different children and picture books. In front of the bookcase was another blue rug she bought for naptime. She had all summer to prepare her classroom and she had to admit she was pretty proud of the outcome and eager to start teaching young minds.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger!"

Hermione blinks as a cute, small, childish voice breaks her out of her thoughts as she whirls around and is squeezed around the knees with skinny pale arms.

"Why, hello!" Hermione beams, hugging the smaller pale blonde-haired boy back. He is dressed in a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts with a toy dragon in his arms. His grey eyes are big and stunning. She had never seen a color like that on anyone. He is a cute little boy.

"Scorpius! That's rude. We don't just throw ourselves at people we haven't even met yet," A much taller blonde haired man scolds behind the young boy.

When Hermione looks up into the same grey colored eyes as the little boy in her arms, she almost forgets her name and how to breathe.

The man in front of her towers over her petite frame with broad shoulders and a lean form. His blonde haired hangs loosely to his ears and he looks like he had a two day beard from not shaving. He is dressed in expensive shoes, black slacks, and a white button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I'm sorry about my son. He was excited to meet his new teacher. I'm Draco Malfoy," The blonde haired man holds out his large hand for Hermione to shake.

"Oh, no worries! Scorpius, is it? I already adore him. My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione says, smiling, showing her pearly whites as she shakes his offered hand.

Sparks of electricity shoots up her arm and she swears the temperature went up a few degrees in her classroom.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

"James! Your mum's here," Draco says, peering his head into Scorpius' room, watching the two demolish a tower of legos.

"Aw! Can't James stay the night?" Scorpius asks, pouting at the thought of his bestfriend going home.

Draco chuckles, eyeing the mess the two made as he ushers them out the bedroom and down the hall to where Ginny Weasley was waiting.

"I'm sorry, buddy. It's a school night, remember? You start kindergarten tomorrow. Maybe James can stay this weekend and you'll see him tomorrow in class at school," Draco says as the boys grin at his words before challenging and racing each other to the end of the hall.

"Hey, James! Did you guys have fun?" Ginny asks, greeting the two young boys with a hug.

Draco couldn't help but thank his childhood bestfriend, Blaise Zabini, for introducing him to his girlfriend. While Draco wasn't necessarily friends with Ginny, he appreciated James company. Scorpius always had a hard time making friends and Draco didn't exactly have "mom friends" to invite over for play dates, but six months later and James and Scorpius were inseparable.

As the two boys talk excitedly to Ginny about all the cool stuff they did all day, Draco hands Ginny her son's backpack.

"Thanks, Draco." Ginny smiles, turning her attention back to the cute little boys.

"Alright, alright. Time to go. I have to drop you off your dad's house tonight, James."

James and Scorpius hug and say their goodbyes as Draco walks Ginny and James to the door, scheduling a sleepover for the two boys later this weekend.

.

.

.

"Daddy, daddy!" James calls happily, running into the living room where Harry and Ron were watching sports, still in their police uniforms.

"Hey, little man!" Harry exclaims, grinning as gets up to pick up James and hugs him.

"He's been excited all weekend to come over to your house. I think it's because you and Uncle Ron feed him nothing but junk food and sugar," Ginny says in a teasing tone, walking into the living room with an overnight bag and a Batman backpack.

Ron winks at a giggling James, "Nonsense!"

"Hey buddy, why don't you run upstairs while me and your mum talk? Go bother Aunt Hermione. She's been reading all day again," Harry says playfully.

James makes a face, "Ew!" He calls before running up the stairs as quick as his little feet would allow him.

"Okay, am I keeping James tomorrow?" Harry asks suddenly, unsure of tommorrow's plans, taking his son's belongings from Ginny's hand.

Ginny hoists her purse on her shoulder, sighing, "Actually, as much as I hate to ask, would you? I have a huge test Wednesday and I haven't even started to study. It's been a crazy weekend trying to get James ready for his first day of school."

Harry rolls his green eyes, waving her off. "Of course. You don't even have to ask, Ginny."

And she didn't. Harry and Ginny had known each for a long time and were highschool sweethearts for over three years. They went through an unexpected teenage pregnancy together and would always share a bond together through James. They had ultimately separated when James was two years old after many fights and hurtful disagreements, they decided they were both better off without each other. It was a mutual agreement on both parts and they try so hard to co-parent peacefully and without lawyers and the court system. And even though they were no longer together, Harry would do anything for his son and Ginny.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm really lucky to have you in James' life," Ginny says sincerely, flicking Ron off, who was making fake gagging noises behind Harry's back.

"I'd say goodbye to Hermione, but I really do need to go home and study," Ginny says regretfully.

"Oh, it's alright," Harry says, walking Ginny to the front door. "I'll tell her you said hello."

"Oh!" Ginny whirled around, one foot out the front door. "I almost forgot. Do you want to meet here tomorrow morning or at James school?"

Harry shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me, which ever is best for you."

Ginny thinks for a moment. "I'll meet you at his school in the morning. That way, I can go to school right after we walk him to his classroom. Oh, Harry! Our baby boy is growing up."

Harry smiles, albit bittersweet. "I know, Gin. I'll see you in the morning. I hope you have a good night."

"Bye, Ron!" Ginny pokes her head in the door before she leaves.

"Bye, Ginny!" Ron yells back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Be safe, Gin."

.

.

.

Later on that evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and James were all piled up around the kitchen table, laughing around a box of large pepperoni pizza with breadsticks and soda in the middle.

Hermione rolls her eyes playfully at Ron's humorous story about a purse snatcher he and Harry arrested earlier that day. She elbows him purposefully as she reaches for another slice of pizza for her and James.

"Ow, Hermione!"

"Sorry," She shrugs unapologetically, placing James' pizza on his plate as she takes a bite out of her own.

James giggles at them.

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Are you excited about your first day of school tomorrow, buddy?" Harry asks, turning his attention to his son, sitting his pizza back down on his plate.

James grins. "Yeah! I can't to meet all my new friends and eat lunch and play recess and oh! I have Scorpius in my classroom too, did'ja know that, daddy? I get to spend the whole  _day_ with my bestfriend."

Hermione ears perked up at the sound of her student. Scorpius Malfoy. He was the little blonde boy she had the pleasure of meeting a few days ago. She didn't know he knew James, but then again, it wasn't like she kept up with James' play date schedules.

Her mind drifted to his father. Draco Malfoy.

Only the top best selling young adult author for over a year now.

She was absolutely shocked when he said his name. Because of course she knew who he was. Anyone who read decent fiction knew who Draco Malfoy was.

As far as she knew, Draco had only one novel officially published. His novel,  _Into the Sky_ , was about a young father struggling to find his missing son. Hermione had never read a fiction novel so captivating and heart-breaking. She could feel every emotion in his words and that was a skill many authors lack. His novel stayed number one on the best selling novels for oversix months. He then went on to sell more copies than any other young adult author that year. For what she could remember, Draco had just finished up a book tour earlier that summer and told reporters a new novel was in the works to be released later that year.

Of course, she didn't  _say_ any of those things when she shook his hand and introduced herself. He was famous, handsome, and had the cutest little boy in the world, who she would be teaching. She didn't want to embarrass herself by fangirling all over him. Even though, she would  _love_ to pick his mind and ask questions about his writing and novels and ugh did he have to be so bloody fucking handsome?

"Hermione?" Harry asks, waving a large hand in front of her face.

Hermione blinks, swatting his hand a way. "Sorry! I'm just distracted. Tomorrow's my first day and I'm little nervous," she says, lying easily because c'mon she wasn't going to tell Harry and Ron she was just day dreaming about Draco Malfoy - a stranger she hardly knew whose son she would be teaching tomorrow and apparantly James' bestfriend's father as well.

Damn, this world is small, she couldn't help but think.

"No worries," Harry smiles kindly and she almost feels guilty for lying, even if it was only a little lie. "James just wanted to know when you start snack time."

Hermione laughs. "About an hour after lunch," she says, turning her attention to the little boy.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow? I know it's a little weird having Aunt Hermione as your teacher, but I promise we're going to have fun."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be my teacher, Aunt 'Mione!"

Hermione beams.

Children really were precious.

.

.

.

The next morning, Hermione feels like she's on top of the world.

She woke up before her alarm to a nice breakfast made by Harry and Ron, wishing her good luck on her first day. Ron even decided to be a comedian by handing her "lunch money" for her first day of school. She scoffs at the memory.

Her hair even decided to be nice today and laid in soft, curly waves. She even felt pretty in her sensible teaching outfit; wearing a nice red blouse and black pencil skirt with matching black flats.

 _And_ she didn't hit not a single red light on her way to her work.

Today is going to be a great day. She just knows it.

Writing, "Ms. Granger" on her whiteboard, Hermione looks around her classroom with a smile. Everything was falling into place.

She had about ten more minutes before parents would start dropping their children off and she took this time to take out her newly red grading pens and whiteboard markers she bought herself yesterday for the classroom.

Cursing herself as she knocks the package of pens over under her desk, she groans, bending over to pick them up.

"Well, if that's not a sight I enjoy seeing every morning."

"Oh!" Hermione jumps, bumping her head on the top of her desk, flushing red as she scrambles to pull herself together.

She finally meets the eyes to the voice and of course, it was none other than Draco Malfoy with a smiling Scorpius at his side.

She swallows hard.

He really is too handsome.

Dressed casually in dark blue jeans, a designer black t-shirt, and penny loafers, he looks like a model right out of a fashion magazine.

How could anyone look that good in a t-shirt, Hermione would never know.

Scorpius is right by his side dressed in blue shorts and a Superman t-shirt with light up sneakers and his superhero backpack thrown over his shoulder.

Choosing to ignore Draco, Hermione focuses her attention of Scorpius. "Are you excited for today? It's going to be so much fun, I promise!"

Scorpius nods excitedly and Draco bends down to hug him.

Hermione tries not swoon at the sight, but it's hard.

_'Pull yourself together, Granger. You are an educator and a professional. Not some horny, hormonal teenager who can't control her emotions.'_

"This is the part where I say see you later, Scorp. You remember where you cubby is to put your backpack?"

Scorpius nods and Draco hugs him one more time. "I can't pick you up today, but Grandma Cissy will be here. I'll come pick you up from her and grandpa's house later this evening."

Without another word, Scorpius all but skips over to his cubby and Draco turns his attention back to Hermione.

"You sure he's in good hands?" Draco teases, shoving his hands back into his pocket casually. He decides he rather likes the flush on her cheeks.

Hermione rolls her eyes playfully, "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy."

"It's Draco, Ms. Granger."

"Okay,  _Draco._ "

He smirks and heads towards the door.

"And it's Hermione, then!" She calls out, but he's already gone down the hall.

Hermione didn't even have time to think or analyze the situation before another parent and student walk into her classroom, ready to start the first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Draco's POV.
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint. Also, I'm on the fence about Harry's parents. Should I keep James and Lily alive, yes, no, maybe? I don't know. I want to because I feel this is AU as it gets and Harry deserves some happiness, but at the same time, I believe Harry's tragedies are what makes him Harry.
> 
> Well, let me know your thoughts and check out my other Dramione WIP,  _Yours Truly_ , thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The past few days have been a blur for Draco. So much was happening so quickly, he had little time to process all that was happening in his life.

Earlier in the week, Astoria's irritating mother and older sister had stopped by for an unexpected family visit. Draco didn't understand how a two hour drive was "unexpected", but never one to be rude and always the gracious house owner, he had his house cleaner prepare the spare guest rooms for their stay. If anything, at least Scorpius was happy to see his Aunt Daphne and Grandma Greengrass.

It wasn't that Draco disliked Astoria's family. Her sister and mother were just too boisterous, opinionated, and talkative for Draco's taste. Long before Scorpius mother's death, Draco dreaded Sunday night dinners and spontaneous lunches with her family. Her father was alright, Scorpius grandfather, but he stayed quiet and to himself, mostly watching sports games and keeping his head down. Though with two daughters and a wife, Draco suspected he would keep his head down majority of the time too.

However, it was good for Scorpius to be around his deceased mother's family, Draco knew, no matter how much they irked his last nerve. Daphne and Astoria's mother spoiled him rotton every time they were around his son. Always bringing gifts and sweets when they came in town, they would take him shopping for toys and ice-cream.

Draco used to object to all the coddling, not wanting Scorpius to become a brat, but Daphne had set him straight on her last visit, almost in tears, as she said, "Astoria's not here anymore, Draco, and I hardly ever get to see Scorpius. Let me be the cool Aunt while I have the time and you can be the same old grumpy dad when I leave." He never brought it up again after that.

And Draco had early morning meetings with his editors and publishers all week, so it was nice to have Daphne and her mother there to take Scorpius to school in the mornings. While Draco knew he could always ask Narcissa, he hated doing so, knowing she was already picking Scorpius up for school in the afternoons.

Draco felt guilty asking anyone for help, really, and even more remorseful knowing he hadn't been there for Scorpius all week. He hated that. But he had a career and living to make, to maintain the lifestyle they were accustomed too and to make sure Scorpius had a trust fund, college account, and bright future ahead of him with no worries financially, at the very least. Not only that, Draco did love his career. He didn't necessary grow up wanting to be a writer, or even expecting he could write, much less sell his work and make profit and fame from his writings. But it was a calling that came to him after Astoria's sudden, tragic, and unexpected death. With a newborn and no one to share his thoughts too, he put them on paper and formed words with the pain and heartbreak he was feeling.

However, it was Friday morning and after coming home late last night after a long day of paperwork and meetings to Scorpius writing his first name, albeit messy and big, next to his Grandmother and Aunt at the dining room table, Draco felt stupid, painful, unshed tears in his eyes and vowed to make more time for his son.

Because his son was growing up. He had come to that realization already he thought, but seeing him so eager and excited to learn made his heart swell with emotions that couldn't be described. And to see him grasp that knowledge and learn, made him proud. He ended up framing the blue construction paper with Scorpius name and putting it on his office desk.

Making sure he had finished up all his business meetings for the week on Thursday, he had a whole day free to drop and pick up Scorpius from school. That thought alone made his whole day brighter. He hated not being there every single second of every day for his son, but he would make the most of the days he could be there.

Waking up early to cook breakfast for his son and inlaws, Draco was surprised to find Mrs. Greengrass already in the kitchen cooking french toast and bacon; Scorpius favorite, as everyone in the family already knew. Kissing her on the cheek, he went and woke up Scorpius and Daphne - she ended up throwing a pillow in his face and he responded by flipping the mattress over, but she came out dressed and perfect, a typical Greengrass, like she had never been asleep at all. After everyone ate breakfast and Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass left for morning sales in town, however, not before Daphne wrinkled her nose up at his curtains and declared she was going to buy him new ones because his ghastly curtains made her ill, Draco got Scorpius and himself dressed and ready for the day.

"Alright Scorp, we're actually running a few minutes late," Draco says, looking down at his expensive black watch.

"I'm here, daddy! I had to grab my dragon. Today is _Show and Tell_ and I gotsa show everybody how  _cool_ he is. Ms. Granger said we could bring any toy or book - "

Draco snorts.

"And I just knew I was bringing my favorite dragon."

Draco chuckles, grabbing his son's super-hero bookbag and matching lunchbox before ushering him out the door and locking it behind him as Scorpius rambles on about school beside him.

Never being so thankful he had time to bring his son to school, Draco couldn't help but think it's the little things in life.

.

.

.

"If you're early, you are on time and if you're on time, you're late."

Draco playfully rolls his eyes at Ms. Granger's words, allowing Scorpius to take his belongings and join his friends putting away their stuff.

"And who says that, Ms. Granger?" Draco asks, teasing.

She really was a pretty woman, Scorpius kindergarten teacher. He had thought the same when he first met her at Meet the Teacher and on his son's first day of school. She wasn't his usual type, with her chocolate brown eyes and long, curly, honey brown colored hair. She was petite and soft and her pencil skirts and heels embraced every curve and angle on her feminine body. He admired and respected a beautiful, intelligent woman when he saw one.

However, after Astoria's death five years ago, he hadn't exactly had a serious relationship. Nor did he even entertain the idea. Sure, a few dates here and there, but nothing permanent enough to make him bring her home to his son and parents.

And he knew he would never engage in a relationship with Ms. Granger because she was his son's teacher. That was unprofessional on so many different levels.

But no one said a little harmless flirting with a beautiful women would hurt anything though.

"My mother," she says, chucking, "And it's Hermione."

Draco shrugs, smirking, thinking he likes the sound ofMs. Granger a lot more.

The school bell sounds off with a loud repetition of dings and Draco chuckles as he watches the little kindergartners scramble to their seats and sit straight up, body forward, waiting for Hermione to start the day. It had only been a week and she already had them trained. He could admire that.

"I guess that's my signal to go," Draco says, walking towards the door and waving good-bye to Scorpius.

"Oh, no hurry. I only have a class of five year olds to teach," Hermione says sarcastically, smiling.

"I almost forgot," Draco says, pausing, "Is there any PTA meetings or the like going on? Y'know school involvement for Scorpius?" He almost feels ridiculous for asking, but he wanted to be more involve. Scorpius was only going to be young for so long and he wanted to do as much as he possibly could.

Hermione blinks, genuinely surprised, but recovers quickly as she walks over to her desk and pulls a yellow sheet out from one of her many drawers.

"Here," She says, smiling brightly, "I actually sent them home a few days ago, but we have our annual Back-To-School fundraiser this Saturday evening at 4pm. It's held here at the school and I actually need help baking cookies and cakes. If you would like to come by Saturday morning to help before the event? I have James mum, Ginny Weasley, helping me as well. You can bring Scorpius over."

Hermione flushes and Draco smirks, liking the flush of her cheeks as his eyes quickly scan the yellow paper.

_Welcome to Hogwarts Elementary Back-to-School annual fundraiser and cookout._

_This Saturday, August 27th, 4pm-7pm, we will have barbeque, cakes, cookies, and homemade pies! There will be live music, face painting, competitions, games, and more!_

_All profits and donations will be funded towards Hogwarts._

_If you would like to volunteer, please sign up by calling or emailing the school._

_We can't wait to see you and your family there!_

Well, it's not exactly like he had any plans Saturday and he swore if he heard, "Draco, you really  _do_ need to dust more." one more time he was going to kick Daphne and her mother out with a smile on his face.

"Sign me up."

.

.

.

**To:**  Blaise Zabini  
 **From:** Draco Malfoy

 **Subject:** (No Subject)

Hey arseface,

I've been recruited to help for Scorpius school fundraiser this weekend with his teacher. We're baking cookies or some shit. Don't ask me.

I need back up.

Your girlfriend will be there,

Draco

.

**To:** Draco Malfoy  
**From:** Blaise Zabini

 **Subject:** You wanker

What are you, Betty Crocker with an apron and flour on your cheek, now?

BRB. I'm dying of laughter and might need some assistance getting back up.

Anyway, Ginny, you say? I'm not even going to ask how that happened. She couldn't cook a decent meal if the world was ending and we were all starving.

(Don't tell her I said that)

This'll be interesting.

I'm in,

Blaise

.

.

.

_"You've reached the voicemail box of Draco Malfoy, please leave your name and number after the tone."_

"Who is that, your assistant? You privilege arse. Can't even set up your own voicemail, what kind of man are you? And why is your phone dead? Did you hit the fuck off button? Prat. Anyway, I'm at the grocery store. I figured I'd be the good little helper and pick up supplies. I'm sure Ginny and Hermione have burned the house down by now. Call me back, wanker."

.

_"Oy, it's Zabini. Can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back!"_

"I changed my mind. You're irritating. Go away."

.

.

.

"Hermione, I'm starting to think this was a horrible idea," Ginny laughs, throwing the third batch of burnt chocolate cake in the trash.

Hermione sighs, taking off her oven mitts. "Yeah, I didn't ask to bake. I just do what they tell me."

Ginny shakes her head, retrieving another bowl of cake batter that Hermione already pre-made earlier.

"Last time. I swear, after this, I'm just calling my mum," Ginny says, picking up the bowl and dumping the batter into two cake pans.

"Mum!" James calls, running into the kitchen, flinging his messy black bangs out his green eyes. "I'm bored and hungry."

Ginny rolls her hazel eyes. "I have a pizza on the way and Scorpius should be here soon. Now, shoo!" She waved the miniature Harry look-alike out of the kitchen.

Hermione sighs, amused, as she grabs a bottle of water from out the fridge. It was only a few minutes past noon, but she and Ginny had been in the kitchen for over the past two hours, with little success. The only thing they didn't burn was a couple trays of peanut butter and chocolate chips cookies.

The sound of the doorbell makes Hermione nearly jump out her skin. She had been ignoring her nerves and pestering thoughts all morning, but now, with thecause of her anxiety standing a few feet away behind the door, she thought she might faint from the flush on her cheeks.

She mentally scolds herself though. This was forschool. For the funraiser, for the kids. Not for her to become friendly with one of her student's parent! Besides, for all she knew, he had a wife or girlfriend or somebody.

"I'll get it," Hermione offers, leaving her redhead friend in the kitchen.

Hermione walks out the kitchen, into the living room, and answers the door with a smile.

The sight of two attractive men; one, tall, broad-shoulder with blue eyes and pale, blonde hair and the other Italian, average height, with dark hair and eyes, and one small, cute little blonde haired boy, made Hermione's heart smile.

"Ms. Granger!" Scorpius exclaims excitedly, shoving a fistful of pink flowers in front of him. He picked them from the gardens at home before the drive over. "These are for you."

"Why, thank you!" Hermione smiles, taking the flowers from her student, smelling them. The scent of fresh floral drifted through the air.

"You are so sweet. Come on in. James is right there in the living room."

Scorpius blue eyes get big with excitement and he rushes into the living room to join James without another word.

"Why, hello stranger!" Blaise exclaims, allowing Hermione to take some of the grocery bags from his tan arms. "I come with gifts."

Draco rolls his eyes, greeting Hermione with a polite nod.

His grey eyes quickly scan her petite figure. He has never seen her without her professional attire and it was a nice sight to see her in tight blue jeans, with specks of flour on her thighs and a t-shirt, her long, thick curly hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her brown eyes were warm, friendly, and welcoming. He can see her bright, shiny red toes and decides right then and there, red was his new favorite color.

"Thankfully," Hermione says, guiding the duo to the kitchen, where Ginny was adding chocolate chips to the cake batter. "Because we burnt quite a few batches already."

Blaise smirks, his hazel eyes twinkling. "That's why I'm here, sweetheart."

Draco scoffs as Blaise makes an overdramatic show of sitting down the grocery bags and pulling two aprons out. He handed one to a reluctant Draco, who eyed the cloth and placed it on the table, and tied his apron proudly around his waist.

"Move aside, peasants. Chef Zabini's in the house," Blaise says, greeting Ginny with a kiss on the cheek before moving her out his way.

"Draco, do you see this? These women have the oven on 450 degrees! No wonder you two were about to burn the house down Have your mothers taught you nothing? Here, step aside and let me work my magic."

Ginny laughs, rolling her eyes, grabbing a water bottle for her and Draco out the fridge.

"He really is a good cook," She remarks, handing him the drink and Hermione starts to unload the groceries Blaise brought.

"We'll see," Hermione teases and Blaise tuffs in front of her, adjusting the stove, and placing the cakes in the oven.

Draco uncaps his water and takes a long drink, thankful the living room was in eyesight of the kitchen so he could keep an eye of Scorpius. He was currently watching some super hero show with James, occupied, for the moment.

"So, Draco," Ginny says, taking a seat across from him as Hermione cracks some eggs into a bowl and Blaise pours milk into a measuring cup.

"What brings you here, on this lovely Saturday afternoon? I never saw you as the type to bake cakes for a school funraiser," She teases.

"Just doing my part," Draco says, his eyes never leaving Hermione's figure.

The brunette teacher intrigued him and he couldn't figure out why. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, crawling underneath his skin, and bothering the bloody hell out of him.

Ginny smirks, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow, following his line of vision, not saying a word.

"Here, Draco, come give me a hand with this cake batter," Hermione calls, looking up and meeting his eyes from across the room.

Grey eyes collide with brown eyes.

She swears her heart stops and she can't breath and her chest tightens with adrenaline, surprise, and  _want_ and time has froze and nothing -  _nothing_ matters except him and her and this moment they were sharing.

"Alright," He says, wondering why the temperature in the room was suddenly so suffocating and hot and emotional.

Draco swallows thickly before recapping his bottle of water, placing the drink on the table before joining Hermione and Blaise in the kitchen.

He thinks he has his boyish thoughts under control until Hermione walks by him to retrieve a couple of ingredients and he swears the smell of her subtle perfume is like a taste of forbidden fruit.

Intoxicating. Beautiful. Prohibited.

And Draco has to have a bite.  



	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since Hermione shared her electrifying moment with Draco in her kitchen. The pull she felt towards him scared her. It rattled her to very core, made her feel emotions she's never felt before, made her nervous and excited and anxious. She chalked it up to his attractiveness. Hermione usually wasn't one to be shallow or even have opinion about looks, but it would be useless to deny the obvious—

Draco is handsome.

He makes her tremble, makes her hands shake, and makes her mind lose coherent thought. Hermione is an intelligent woman, and being as smart she is, she knows Draco Malfoy is awful news. There would be no happy outcome with a man like Draco. Not for her.

Women like her didn't have fairytale endings with men like Draco. She is average, at best. Average looks, average height, and an average job—nothing remarkable about her in the slightest, at least in her own eyes.

Draco is amazing. If it wasn't his looks, it was his family name, or the fact that he became 2018 best selling author from his first published novel. He is a single father and a walking saint in many women's eyes because not many men would have stepped up and taken care of their children without the mother. And not only that, he is a  _good_ father.

Everything about Draco made Hermione's heart pound faster, pulse racing, and skin prickling with nervous goosebumps. He ignited fire in her she hadn't felt in years, if she ever did.

She knew deep down, all she had was a harmless crush on Draco. At the end of the day, he was still her student's father and he was off limits, so she put a distance between them, which wasn't too hard because of Draco's work schedule. At least, she assumed. His mother had been dropping Scorpius off in the mornings and picking him up in the afternoons.

She will never admit to herself how disappointed she feels when Draco's mother walks into her classroom instead of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hermione blinks, shaking her head as to rid her thoughts, "What?"

Ron's tan hand is thrusted into Hermione's face, a penny between his two fingers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He repeated, as Hermione rolled her eyes, shoving his hand out of her face.

"Honestly, Ronald," She says, huffing with mild annoyance, making her way into the kitchen.

Ron shrugs, following her, "I try."

Hermione refrains from rolling her eyes again, "Oh, I know."

She walks to the fridge, opening the door, and frowning. "I guess I'll go grocery shopping after work today. Since  _some_ people refuse to acknowledge we are out of food and must make a trip to the store," Hermione says, glaring at Ron and Harry, who walks into the kitchen at the time of her wrath.

Harry peeks her on the cheek, bypassing her for a water bottle in the fridge. He unscrews the cap, taking a long gulp before saying, "What would we do without you, 'Mione." His green eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Starve," Hermione grumbles, finally settling on a piece of toast and then changing her mind. "Screw it, I suppose I'll pick up something on my way into to work."

She looks down at her rose gold watch—a gift from her parents during their last Christmas together— "I'm already late. You two always know how to make me tardy."

Harry and Ron shower her with comical apologizes as she grabs her purse and laptop, telling them to have a good day at work, closing the door behind her.

.

.

.

Today had been a rough day for Hermione. She had spilled her coffee she picked up before work onto her new dress pants, her laptop decided to act funny and freeze continuously all day, and almost all her students had been exceptionally bad that day.

It was normal, it happened with children, especially five and six-year-old children. Not to mention, the school was a few weeks into October and the children were more comfortable with each other and her as their teacher, which meant they acted up from time to time.

Unfortunately, today had been one of those days and Hermione couldn't wait to head home and take a Tylenol for her pounding headache.

She has a few more students who parents need to pick up and then she will be on her way home—

Fuck, she forgot she had to go grocery shopping before heading home today. Her day had been so crazy, she had been so scattered brained all day.

She is half tempted to stop for easy, comfort fast food, but then reminds herself she is trying to eat and cook healthier foods for the house. She had gained ten pounds in the last two months, and she blamed it on Harry and Ron.

"Ms. Granger, what a pleasure."

Hermione looks up from her daily planner, settling her pen down, as she stares into the mesmerizing eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Her mouths become dry, her pulse quickening as the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, and she breaks out into a nervous sweat underneath her clothes.

It's a harmless crush, she tells herself, over and over as she swallows hard, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she finally finds her voice and speaks, "Mr. Malfoy, I haven't seen you in a while."

His good humor is gone, and he looks guilty, rubbing the back of his neck.

She feels awful and quickly tries to take back her comment. Her head is still hurting, and she feels utterly thoughtless.

"I didn't—"

"Oh, no, it's okay," Draco waves her off and Hermione can see the hurt in his eyes, but as quickly as it's there it's gone.

That's what she gets for opening her mouth and attempting to make conversation. She mentally berates herself. She could be so stupid sometimes, especially around someone who makes her as anxious as Draco does.

"I'm been busy," Draco continues, "I'm working on a new book and it's taking up so much of my time. I feel bad because Scorp is only little for so long, y'know? I'll try to be here more often," He promises, more to himself than her.

Hermione blushes, feeling awkward and guilty now, "I understand completely. I didn't mean anything by it—"

"Daddy!"

Scorpius cuts Hermione off, throwing himself onto Draco's legs, his little arms circling around his calves.

Hermione smiles, thankful for an excuse to get away from that uncomfortable conversation. She excuses herself as another parent walks into her classroom to pick up their child. She glances out of the corner of her eye to see Draco and Scorpius heading out the door. Draco catches her eye and waves, leaving with his son chatting happily by his side.

Hermione's heart skips several beats.

She wishes the two of the could have talked longer.

How is it possible to miss someone she hardly even knows?

She shakes her head, telling herself to get over her childish thoughts, and attempts to focus about the parent and child in front of her.

.

.

.

Harry Potter was having an alright day. He had mostly overseen traffic stops all day, and everything had been simple and easy for the most part. He was hungry, tired, and ready to get off his shift in thirty minutes though. He sniffed, flipping on his turn signal light, and turning right. He needed a shower too. Ginny was bringing James over that afternoon too, so he would have to squeeze in a quick shower before. Maybe he and James could go out to eat together afterwards.

With a smile, Harry adjusts his mirrors, suddenly frowning when he catches sight of the car in front of him. All he wanted was a nice, easy thirty minutes before he had to get off his shift. Of course, the universe didn't work like that or owed him any favors.

Rolling his green eyes at the sight of grey smoke coming out the windows, Harry flips on his lights, his vehicle roaring with life. Not to mention, the expensive SUV didn't stop for a stop sign and was going fifteen over the speed limit.

Waiting for the vehicle to pull over, Harry pulls off to the side of the road and parks behind the car. He hops out of his car with caution, aware of his gun on his waistband, and proceeds to the SUV in front of him.

Before Harry reaches the car, the black tinted window is already rolled all the way down, showing off a raven-haired beauty with dark eyes and red lipstick.

Harry sniffs the air and rolls his eyes. The nerve of people.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need your license and registration."

The beautiful woman reaches inside her glovebox without a word and hands the information to Harry. Harry quickly scans her license.

Pansy Parkinson.

"Ms. Parkinson, do you know why I pulled you over today?"

The lady looks at him with the most innocent expression—an expression James has mastered over the years—and says, "No idea, officer." She goes to reach for a cigarette in her lap.

Right. Of course, she didn't have an idea. So, she wanted to play this game. Harry is so used to this type of situation within his career, it didn't even faze him anymore. Everyone loves to play ignorant and guiltless when their freedom is on the line.

"Ma'am, please keep your hands on the wheel and in my line of vision, thank you."

She blinks, startled, but complies. "I'd do anything you ask," she flirts, hoping to get herself out of this sticky situation, but Harry ignores her, pulling out his ticket book.

"Ma'am, I caught you doing fifteen over and not stopping for a stop sign. Your vehicle reeks of marijuana. I'm going to need to you step outside the vehicle and put your hands behind your back."

Pansy starts to sputter. "I—what—are you serious?!"

Harry almost rolls his eyes, catching a glance at his watch. Three o'clock. He was already supposed to be back at the station, clocking out, but no, he was stuck here with "Pansy Parkinson the Pothead".

"Ma'am, like I said, I'm going to need you to step outside the vehicle and put your hands behind your back. I need to search your car."

Pansy says nothing as she climbs out, allowing Harry to handcuff and place her on the sidewalk as he turns back towards her vehicle. She feels like a criminal, sitting here watching the dark-haired police officer search every hiding spot in her car. He wouldn't find anything. She wasn't stupid. She had smoked one joint and tossed it out the window before he could pull her over. Let him search, she thought smugly.

She starts to shiver, her cheek itching, and the handcuffs are uncomfortable and awkward. The sun is starting to set, and the air is becoming colder by the hour. The different color leaves of brown, yellow, and red start to twist and swirl around her ankles. She tries to focus on the leaves instead of the messy haired police officer searching her car.

She didn't expect him to come back towards her with a joint roach.

Daphne and Theo.

That's exactly who that belong too. That was the last time they ride in her car after a night of partying.

"Ms. Parkinson, we have two options here. I can take you back in my squad car or I can write you a ticket and you'll have a future court date."

"Option number two, obviously," Pansy says sarcastically, almost rolling her eyes at herself. Could she ever control herself? Here she is on a sidewalk with her hands handcuffed behind back and she was mouthing off to a police officer. Honestly, what is wrong with her? She blames her upbringing on her cold ass mother.

Harry narrows his eyes.

Pansy smirks.

Clearly, she has issues.

Harry doesn't say another word as he heads back towards his squad car, running her name through the system. To his dismay, her record is squeaky clean with no priors, so he writes her up a ticket, uncuffs her, and hands her back her license and registration.

"If I catch you again, I'm taking you in," He says seriously, not liking the arrogant look in her smoldering eyes. All he wanted is to get home, shower, and eat, but no, he had to deal with this troublesome woman.

Pansy bats her eyelashes mockingly, "You got it, officer."

Harry rolls his eyes, heading back to his car as she turns on hers and heads off.

_Women._

.

.

.

When Hermione finally walks through her door at the end of the day, she heaves a huge sigh, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter and taking off her coat. It was late in the day now; the sun was practically gone as the air grew cold and crispy.

She pulls her curly hair into a bun, rubbing her eyes. She is utterly exhausted and drained from the entire day. She loved her students, but they were challenging sometimes and combining that with her troubling emotions equaled into a fatigued Hermione.

Her mother used to say, "Hermione, sometimes you need to shut your brain off and block the world out. You're so much like you're father it's ridiculous."

Hermione smiles, the memory of her mother a bittersweet one, and before another memory takes place, she completely ignores her thought and the aching pain in her chest.

Hermione walks into the kitchen, inattentively putting away the groceries, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. She is half tempted to order take out and call it a night. She had a lesson plan to figure out for the next month anyway. As she convinces herself that cooking is a bothersome activity, Harry walks in smelling clean and drying his damp hair off with a towel.

"Hey, 'Mione. I didn't know you came in. It's been silent since I got home," Harry says, reaching over to grab his energy drink off the counter.

"Yeah, I had to pick up a few things after work," She says, finally putting the last of the food away.

"Well, bloody hell, what would I do without you," Harry says cheekily, and Hermione attempts a smile.

Harry smiling face falls and he looks at Hermione with concern, "Is everything okay?" He asks her.

Hermione rolls her eyes, smiling for real this time. It has always amazed her how well Harry knows her better than anyone else.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just tired. I think I'm going finish my lesson plan, prepare for tomorrow, take a bath, and go to bed early," Hermione says, already thinking of the sleeping pills on her night stand.

"Okay, 'Mione. James is coming over tonight, but I think we're going out to eat," Harry says, reaching into his pocket for his cellphone.

"Ginny just sent me a text. James should be over within in the next hour."

Hermione yawns once again, "Okay. I think I'm going to order pizza or Chinese, whichever number I remember first." Hermione heads towards her room, looking back to ask Harry, "Where's Ron at?"

Harry looks up from his texting, "The last I saw him was this morning."

Hermione makes a face, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione walks into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Her heart suddenly feels heavy as her eyes begin to sting painfully. She blinks her eyes over and over.

She would not cry.

She would not cry.

She would  _not_  cry.

Hermione bites her lip, her thoughts racing as memories of the past year flash through her mind, she clenches her fist tightly by her side.

Everything  _hurt_.

Spotting her sleeping pills on her night stand, Hermione quickly dismisses the thought of food as she opens at the pill bottle and pulls three blue pills out.

Hermione wants to sleep.

Her aching heart is tired of hurting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you haven't forgot about little ol' me. I know it has been a year since I updated, but in my defense, soooo much has happened.
> 
> For one, I moved, I got a new job, and I got pregnant! I now have a beautiful little girl. (:
> 
> I also have a new laptop so expect updates more sooner now. I wrote all my stories on my phone… can you believe that?!
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying and please let me know your thoughts. If you hit that follow button, let me know how you're liking the story. Any likes or dislikes? Which couples do you want to see?
> 
> Also, I'm going to be covering some heavy topics in this story. So, this is my trigger warning. I hope y'all stick around for the ride.
> 
> Okay, got to go, I've been rambling. Love y'all.
> 
> Please follow and review! xoxo


End file.
